Rosetta's Daring Day
Rosetta's Daring Day is the fourteenth book in the disney fairies chapters books. It was paired with Rosetta's Dress Mess in a two-part compilation Rosetta's Magical Reading Journey, which featured no pictures and a different art style on the cover. Plot Rosetta promises Fawn that she will do whatever Fawn wants for a day if Fawn will go to the Queen's fancy dinner party. They both think that it's a perfect idea - that is, until Fawn has to dress up in a poofy party dress with make-up. And until Rosetta has encountered riding frogs; icky, sticky mud; and....(ew!)...worms. In the book's first half, Rosetta makes a deal with Fawn: She must spend the day doing "Rosetta things" in order to get dressed up properly for a tribute dinner with Queen Clarion. Fawn is a tomboy, and fusses over such dealings as trying on dresses and shoes, as well as getting her hair done. Though Rosetta is entranced by the activities, she is let down when everyone notices Fawn instead of her. She is equally put-out when her "contribution" to fighting a forest fire (she first encountered the squirrel who told of the fire) is ignored at the dinner. The next day, Rosetta comes along with Fawn's idea of a fun day, which begins with frog-riding- the results of which result in Rosetta touching damp frog skin, and falling into Havendish Stream. While she finds the "frog's eye view" of the Stream a whole new, beautiful way to look at the area, she is grossed out by having to touch frogs. Things spiral downhill from there, as she tears her pink skirt, gets covered head to toe in mud, and is frightened by a spider- a perplexed Fawn doesn't understand why Rosetta hates all of this, but the garden fairy bursts into tears with frustration. Ultimately, Rosetta confesses to hating getting dirty and doing all of Fawn's activities, and confesses to actual fear. Fawn herself admits to being afraid of dressing up nice (in case she ruined her nice clothes), and attend a fancy dinner (fearing she would drop her hair in the soup or engage in another faux pas). The two come to an understanding regarding their different natures... just as Fawn gets trapped in a sticky molehill. Rosetta, petrified of the beetles and worms surrounding Fawn, can't bring herself to reach into the hole. Fawn tells her to find an animal-talent to pull her out, which Rosetta turns to do... and ultimately instead chooses to be brave, fighting past her own inhibitions and pulling her friend free, despite the wriggling worms crawling all over her. Finally, Fawn is loose, and the two embrace -- even though they are different, they are very close. The story ends with Queen Clarion hosting another dinner... with Rosetta and Fawn! Fawn has told Clarion the story of what happened, and Rosetta is now rewarded for her bravery. Rosetta is shocked -- many other fairies would never have been afraid in that situation, so she felt cowardly -- but the Queen corrects her, pointing out that everyone's fears are different, but Rosetta's fighting past her own fears proves her bravery. Appearances *Rosetta *Fawn *Rani *Tinker Bell *Fira *Queen Clarion *Brother Dove *Thimble *Hawthorn Trivia * In the DS game for the first Tinker Bell movie, Rune, the storytelling talent sparrow tells a slightly different version of this story. * Somewhat unusually for a book this early in the series, the main two stars are important members of the "Movie Fairies"- Rosetta and Fawn. Most of the early books tend to feature characters that did not make it to the movies, such as Fira, Beck, Lily and more. * This story features some similarities to The Pixie Hollow Games: Rosetta is the star, and it's about her braving her inhibitions and dislike of getting dirty, in order to help out a rough and tumble, dirt-loving tomboy friend. It even features her getting filthy while riding frogs, and dressing inappropriately while doing so. * It also features that Rosetta and Fawn are the complete opposites to one another. Category:Books Category:chapter books Category:books featuring Rosetta Category:Books featuring Fawn